TMNT U
by SolidBabe
Summary: Mona Lisa, a young orphaned mutant lizard is about to start her new life in collage. Hopefully she will find what she never knew she needed and make friends, some enemies, and maybe a new family along the way. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is my first Mona LisaXRaph fic. And I personally am looking forward to see how it turns out. I hope you guys like it, I'm kind of new to this pairing so if you want helpful criticism is appreciated.**

**Note: If you don't know who Mona Lisa is then you can get to know her in the 1987 episode on Youtube. It's called 'Raphael Meets His Match', I hope you like her as much as I do ;-)**

**Another Note: This story was inspired from a comic strip I saw on deviant art, it just was suddenly born out of nowhere! It's a different dimension and the world is ok with weirdo's roaming around, which means the Turtles and anything else like them doesn't have to hide in the sewers. They can be normal average teens, I'm just letting you all know just in case you get confused when someone doesn't scream when they see them ;-)**

**This Fic will be from Mona Lisa's point of view, mostly.**

**Now let the show... er, story, BEGIN!**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>She was called to the principals office...<p>

Why was she called there? She hadn't done anything wrong... had she? No, she was pretty sure she hadn't. So why then was Principal Morter calling her to his office? She gulped slowly as she pushed her dark brown hair back. Her soft brown eyes flashed nervously as she stepped into the quiet office where a fossil of a secretary was typing away at her computer.

She didn't even look up, all she did was point a red nail polished nail towards the inner office door and resumed her typing.

The Poor green skinned girl began to panic inside now even more. It was the first day of the last year of High school, she had a perfect record of attendance and behavior. What could have ruined it now?

Slowly she entered the office with a gulp. Behind the desk she saw an elderly man shifting through paper on his desk top. When she enterd he smiled up and motioned for her to sit.

She did.

Nearly choking on the silence.

The elderly man leaned forward and stretched his hand out, "Congratulations young lady. You have been accepted."

The poor mutant girl was even more confused and horrified now as she shakily took the gentleman hand and shook it feebly, "A-accepted for what sir?"

He let out a hearty laugh, "You my dear, have been accepted to the highest collage institute for your ingenious grades. If I had known we had such a brilliant mind from before I would have let you go sooner."

She was still confused.

He laughed again, "My dear Mona Lisa, this document is your High school diploma. You have graduated early with the highest academic performance in the entire state. And I am pleased to say you can start right away."

Suddenly the Mutant girls face light up in understanding, "You mean... I passed my collage application jump test!"

"With flying colors."

Ten minutes later there was a streak of green and white in the hall and a shriek of pure excitement in the middle of the street followed by a curse and car horns...

* * *

><p>"I know isn't it amazing!" The young mutant Lizard girl was jumping all over her room packing what she thought she'd need for her university, while jabbering on the phone.<p>

She let out a giggle, "Oh Mando, your so lame. I'll be fine. Yes I know I'm only sixteen but that doesn't mean I can't handle myself."

She listened intently for a moment as she folded some shirts into her bag.

"I'll be fine." Another giggle, "Ok sure, promise to call everyday. Thanks, See ya soon." with that she clicked off and smiled at her now empty room.

Mona Lisa Crista was a young orphaned female lizard. She was a mutant from birth and lost her parents to... unpleasant circumstances. She had been handling herself well for the past eleven years with the help of some friendly neighbors, but now was her dream come true. She had been waiting so long to be accepted to this collage and now she was finally going to start her own life.

Slowly she locked the room door behind her and gave the key to the apartment tenant. With a powerful hop she landed next to a small, beat up looking yellow buggy. Ten minutes later she was zooming down the road and turning the corner down to her new future, and hopefully, to the start of her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, but this it more of a preview. The story just needed a kick forward so we won't get lost along the way. Hopefully I'll be able to update often. Let me know what you think. If this idea is any good to continue.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hears the real first chapter. It's still short but I think it starts us off nicely. Let me know if I should continue with this idea!**

* * *

><p>She looked to the right. That didn't look right...<p>

"Ugh, were the heck am I?" She growled to herself. She had been on the road for eight hours already and she couldn't find anything.

"That's what I get for asking directions from an old lady." She muttered under her breath as a car blasted it's horn behind her, telling her to move it.

"All right, all right. Sheesh, can't a girl look for the right street around this town." She glared at the red car that was trying to shove it's way ahead of her. Her car was old and out of shape, she was almost afraid it wouldn't make the trip. Then what would she do?

Suddenly her car started to shake and put-put to a slow and irritating stop. Mona growled and steered it to a corner before some truck driver ran her over.

"Great, just my luck." She glared at the gas gauge, empty. Right... of course, it was just the most perfect way to start her trip. She groaned as she realized the nearest gas station was probably two miles down. With a determine huff she headed down. The next instant a horn blared behind her making her jump around, her tail swishing back and forth in fear.

"Hey, ya need some help young lady." An old man poked his head out of his beat up pick up truck.

She nodded slowly, not sure if she should accept help from this stranger.

He smiled politely and got out of his truck, after a quick look he nodded and went back to his truck, the next minute he had filled her tank up and re-oiled the engine for her. Mona was so grateful she offered to pay for his help. But the old man refused.

"Consider it my good deed for the day. 'sides, you look like your about to start your own life anyway. No sense in me robbin' ya." He tipped his hat politely and drove off leavening the young lizard with a smile on her green face.

That was a lucky break.

Maybe the start of her new life wouldn't be jinxed after all...

Now, to find the right street.

* * *

><p>"Finally." She let out a yawn, it was twelve in the afternoon... the next day! through strenuous work she had finally managed to get the right directions to the university and here she was... thank god.<p>

She dragged herself out of her car, snatched her bag from the trunk and trudged up to the college doors with a sigh of relief.

"Hello can I help you Miss." A nicely dressed, powdered up young women asked Mona's as she stepped inside tiredly.

Mona nodded, trying to stifle a yawn, "Yes, I..." She took a deep breath, "I'm here from Strawberry crest High, my name is Mona Lisa, are you the schedule director?" She asked as clearly as she could. Her back ached from the stiff car seat she had been sitting in for hours.

The young woman laughed, "Yes, Mona Lisa...hum, let me see- aha! Yes you're the new genius, I'm told, Here's your class schedule for your freshman year of College and your dorm key. And welcome to TMNT University. We look forward to having you." After a quick sweep of her hand to point the lizard girl in the right direction, the woman disappeared. Leaving Mona to suddenly feel the excitement of her new beginning.

She took a deep breath to calm her excitement that was pushing the tired right out of her system. With shaky green hands she unlocked the door to her dorm, room 417. She suddenly wondered if she was going to have a room-mate.

Slowly the door opened. She flicked on the light and let out a hysterical laugh.

It was perfect!

The room was much bigger then her apartment. There was one queen sized bed in the right corner which meant it was going to be just her! She took in the dark stained hard wood floor, the plush shaggy white carpet. The soft green and lavender walls, but best of all, the miniature swimming pool sized bath tub. Her bathroom was a round room attached to her bedroom, it smelt of lemon and vanilla, her favorite.

She looked around eagerly, the closet had more room then she could fill, the mahogany desk shone, in the left corner of her room just waiting for her books and papers. Everything was perfect... she never thought she'd ever step foot in such a high-class room.

Without even bothering to change she flopped on her soft bed and inhaled the warm vanilla scent from them.

She knew she should probably shower but...

Ten seconds later the room was silent except for an occasional soft snore from the bed.

* * *

><p>The sun shone on Mona's eyes waking her from her comfortable sleep. She yawned and stretched the stiffness out of her limbs. Suddenly she was wide awake... this wasn't her small apartment this was... a dream... only it wasn't a dream. She stepped off the bed and onto the soft carpet. This was so real...<p>

She took in a deep breath. She suddenly felt like squealing with delight. Her future suddenly looked endless, This was the most beautiful way to begin the first day of collage. She ran to her bathroom showered, combed her hair, brushed her teeth and threw on a white button up blouse with a nice navy blue skirt. She pulled on her socks and slipped into a pair of black flats. There, perfect. With a quick twist she fixed her hair up into a bun, letting some brown strands fall around her face.

With another deep breath, and personal party, she opened her room door and stepped out.

She couldn't wait until classes started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I really didn't expect to get four in only one chapter, that's awesome! Here's another one! Hope ya like.**

* * *

><p>She looked around wondering just where was she.<p>

_Hmmm, I wonder what the other students will be like. _She thought to herself slowly walking down the immense hallway, dodging hurrying students as they ran across campus.

She watched with big brown eyes as everything seemed to move with lively speed. Mona was actually shocked at how big this schools ground were. Classes seemed to be so far apart and everybody seemed in such a hurry to reach them, with a small gulp, she hoped that wouldn't be her soon.

Being late for class was out of the question for her especially on her first day.

Now... if only she could find her first class...

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late!" She burst into the spacious room, her hair all tumbled, her light green face flushed. She gulped as she noticed all the students, and the professor stare at her as if she was an alien.<p>

"Oh, um... sorry." She apologized quietly.

The professor looked down at his desk quickly before glancing back at her, "Oh yes... Ms. Mona Lisa is it?" He raised a questioning eye brow at her.

Mona nodded self-consciously, noticing all the eyes on her. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet.

"Well then, take a seat please. I was just opening our class with a delightful poem by Edgar Allen Poe. By the way, I'm Professor Max." He nodded with a half-smile in her direction as she slowly took a seat on the side.

"Um, nice to meet you." She smiled a little too, feeling eyes burning down her back. She didn't really want to acknowledge who it was at the moment. so she pulled out her text-book and ignored everyone except the professor.

_Well this was a great way to start my first day at university._

* * *

><p>The bell rang and students came pouring out, in cohort babbling and sounds followed. Everyone was talking to someone. Laughing with someone, planning their weekend with someone. Everybody... except Mona Lisa.<p>

The day that she had hoped would be filled with excitement and opportunity was filled with disappointment and embarrassment.

After being late for her first class she tripped in the hall, broke her binder. Spilled lunch all over her new skirt, hit her head on a door and yelped so loud nearly the whole college noticed. That was a disaster. The way you behaved on the first day of any grade was always your evaluation day. People watched and evaluated you for everything you've done or said. And so far she was pretty sure she had been evaluated as a clumsy, clunky, dork, with eye hand coördination problems.

Great.

Mona let out an exasperated sigh before turning down the side-walk, heading towards the dorm building. She really wished she'd presented herself better. It didn't make any sense, usually she aced first days... but today... it was like something was trying to jinx her way to her future.

BAM!

The young lizard girl let out a squeak as a hard object came in contact with her gut, right before the hard ground came in contact with her butt. She opened her eyes, and saw a basket ball rolling towards her. _Well that was peachy, someone just tried to knock me out with a ball._

She let out a small irritated groan before picking up the offending ball. She heard footsteps hurry behind her before she turned around to see.

"Hey, sorry about that, my bro got carried away, and missed the basket. You ok?" It was a strange voice, kind of deep, sort of like a surfer dude.

She turned to looked at the speaker, brushing a strand of tousled brown hair away from her face. It was a pine green turtle, kind of short but really well built, surprisingly, he looked pretty young. He had on a bright orange jersey that looked huge on him.

_Probably because of his shell,_ she mused to herself. He had adorable green freckles and baby blue eyes that pretty much made up for the ball in her gut.

She smiled, "It's ok, here's you ball back Mr..."

"Mikey... Actually it's Michelangelo, but I like Mikey. You?" He smiled back taking the ball from her webbed fingers.

"Mona Lisa." She stated simple.

For some reason the turtles face brightened, and a huge grin that she couldn't decipher spread across his face, making her feel a little uneasy.

" ." He let out a strange laugh, "That is just too funny!"

Before she could ask him why, or if she could leave now he stepped forwards and grabbed her hand. Mona squeaked as he suddenly yanked her towards the basketball court. Before she knew it she was standing in front of four other males. Three turtles like the first one, only in different shades of green and a normal human guy... if that's what one could call him, the way he was dressed.

"guys! Guys! You won't believe what I found!" The orange, er, the Mikey turtle shouted his weird accent even more noticeable, "A renaissance named mutant! And it's not one of us!" He was jumping around now all excited as the others looked at him confused.

Mona looked terrified, _what the heck?_

Suddenly there was a quick movement from a darker turtle in red and a heavy smack was sounded off against the first turtles head, followed by a loud 'OW'.

"What the shell Mikey, ya can't just go and snatch up any random chic, bonehead." He had a gruff voice with a New Yorker accent. Weird, were these guys related with different accents or something?

But Mikey wasn't listening, he recovered from the blow and grinned like a maniac, "Guys her name is-"

"OK! This is weird, I'm sorry but who are you people, er mutants, I mean guys?" Mona had enough, she yanked her hand away from Mikey turtle and backed away slowly, now becoming suspicious.

A light green Turtle in blue stepped up now, "Please excuse my younger brother, he gets excited a lot and forgets to think. My name is Leonardo, this is my brother Donatello, Raphael, and you've met Mikey. And this is our human friend Casey Jones."

An olive-green turtle in purple smiled at her as the light green turtle said his name, the dark green turtle nodded, and Mikey waved like a goofball.

The light turtle's voice calmed Mona down a little so she was able to smile, "Sorry there, I just got a little freaked out. Nice to meet you all. Do you all go to TMNT U?" She asked recollecting herself finally. Maybe these guys hadn't evaluated her yet as a dork.

They all looked at each other than grinned at her.

"What?" Mona was confused again. Were these guys weirdo's too?

"Um, our father owns the University."

"Oh... oops."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's it for this one, the guys have officialy made an appearance, true Donny hasn't said anything yet, but don't worry he will. Plus I think I liked the way a put Mikey in this, don't you totally see him doing that! He is such a goofball ;-)<strong>

**Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n) Sorry it took a while guys, I've been swamped with people lately. Anyway, here's another chapter. Hope you like it and don't worry fun stuff will start happening soon!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, sorry I didn't mean..." Mona trailed off as she watched their amused faces.<p>

"It's ok, we get that a lot. Don't worry, you don't have to respect us any more then you respect anyone else." The blue clad turtle smiled.

Mona nodded, "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Mona Lisa..." There go those faces again... what was with these guys... what did they find so funny about her name? Was Mona Lisa really that strange? She wasn't sure if she should be offended or not.

_I mean it's only a name. Sure its a name from a famous painting that was painted by Leonardo Da Vin... Oh, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo..._ She felt really stupid right now, _How did I not see that?_ She mentally slapped herself before letting out an embarrassed laugh.

"I get it now."

They all looked at each other and laughed Mona Lisa joined them.

Suddenly she didn't feel weird around them anymore. She felt comfortable, and strangely, like she had known them for a lot longer then ten minutes. Maybe this was cool after all.

"Hey, that's cool. We haven't really met anybody with your name before." The olive green turtle smiled at her.

Mikey snapped up, "Yah, you could totally be part of our group, I mean look at you! Your green, a mutant reptile AND have a name from the renaissance. Perfect or what!" He waved his arms around her happily.

She couldn't help but giggle, _that was cute._

"Sure, Why not." She shrugged the remaining uneasiness off and decided it would be nice to get to know these guys.

"Great! Come on we were just going for some pop, wanna come!" Mikey grabbed her hand and started off down the field before she could answer.

"Um... ok." Not like he was giving her any chance to refuse.

"Come on guys! Let's go already."

Mona watched the others shrug, and follow without question. _Guess nobody can refuse this little fellow._ Mona smiled. He was kind of cute after all.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so what do you like?" Mikey asked her his big blue eyes shining with excitement.<p>

Mona put a finger on her chin thoughtfully, Um, I like... vanilla chocolate chip."

Two seconds and Mikey disappeared into the shop. His brothers shook their heads and followed him in.

"Better make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Leonardo said rushing into the store after his friends.

Mona smiled, they were all kind of cute. Maybe this first day wasn't so bad after all.

She sat back into the bench and looked up at the greying sky. A storm was coming, she could feel it. She watched idly as cars sped by, people shuffled past, some calling for a taxi. All seemed to be going somewhere. This city never stopped.

She wondered, really, when was the last time anybody around here ever really stopped and was thankful to just be alive.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden chill up her spine. She turned, her brown eyes met a set of ocean blue. A girl with curly orangish hair was staring at her. Just literally staring. She had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, her eyes wide.

Mona was a little weirded out but she decided no to be rude. She waved a green hand politely, "Hi can I-"

Suddenly the girl gasped loudly, slapped her hand over her mouth and ripped across the busy street.

"Ok then?" Mona looked after her confused, _what was that all about? _

She decided to shrug it off as nothing. After all, this was New York.

"I got it!" Mikey came out with a huge grin plastered on his green face, "Here you go Mona Lisa! My treat." He bowed ceremoniously and handed her a chocolate coated cone with vanilla chocolate chip ice cream, and a cherry on top.

Mona giggled slightly, "Gee, thanks Michelangelo, that's sweet of you." She licked the small drip that was trailing down the side.

The young turtle beamed as his brothers and friend came out with their treats.

"Sorry it took so long," Leo smiled politely, "Mikey likes to take his time when it comes to ice cream."

"Yah, to bad he don't use that brain power for something important." the Raphael turtle snapped as he playfully shoved his brother.

Mona giggled out loud again, "You know, you guys are kind of cute."

That earned her a huge smile from Mikey, and a shifted eyes from everyone else.

"Thanks, but I already knew I was." Mikey nudged his brothers.

Everyone started to laugh.

Suddenly Casey looked at his phone, "Oh shoot... I completely forgot. She's gonna kill me!" He shook his head in despair before turning to everyone else.

"Sorry guys, gotta go, study date with April. Shoot, this is the third time this week. She's gonna go rabid on me."

Mona held back a chuckle, "Who's April?"

"April is another friend of ours, she's a super genius that's stuck tutoring this bone head for his English class." Donatello explained sending a pitying look towards the dejected New York boy, "She is also extremely touchy about late students. You'd better go Case."

"Yah!" Mikey laughed, "And while you go, try to make up a believable excuse this time!"

"Yah, that last one about the aliens and moose on roller blades didn't exactly cut it." Raphael yelled after him.

Casey shook his head, while heading down the sidewalk," Right, sure, by the way, I'd like daisies as part of my funeral bouquet." He called after seriously.

Mona stared after him until he rounded a corner and disappeared, "He's not serious is he?" She asked Leo.

The blue clad turtle shook his head with some amusement, "Oh you'd be surprised. Now don't get us wrong, Aprils a great girl..."

"But when it comes to Casey Jones.." Don added looking at Raphael.

"She's extremely picky about his bad habits." Raph finished.

"But don't worry, she'll love you... once she meets you anyway." Mikey chimed in.

Mona shrugged, _well nobody said these guys wouldn't be weird. She_ thought to herself and smiled. Suddenly she became aware of the time too.

"Oh my Gosh! I completely forgot, I have to go, sorry guys." She grabbed her bag and headed down the street, "Thanks for the ice cream, and it was really nice to meet all of you. Maybe we can hang again sometime." She said waving.

"Yah! Totally." Mikey called after waving back at her.

The turtles watched until she crossed the street safly.

Michelangelo turned to his brothers with a grin, "She's nice. I like her."

Raph snapped the back of his head, "Bonehead."

They all shrugged and headed down the road to their own home.

The sun was just setting on another day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Ok here is another chapter, it's not really to big but it gets the characters more comfortable with each other. You know to smooth things out.**

**Have Fun!**

* * *

><p>"Ok report. Check. Pencils, paper, notebook, pack. Check, check, and check." Mona Lisa buzzed around her room collecting everything she needed for her busy day today. She was now somewhat settled in her comfortable room. After nearly two weeks of collage, she finally got into the swing of things.<p>

Nobody thought her a dork anymore. Actually she came off as extremely professional when it came to classes, and fun to hang out with outside of classes. She had a style of carrying herself that was all her own. Throw in an occasional snip of spice, sass, and rounded manners and you got her.

"Ok, all set." _Now to get through another day_. She smiled to herself before slipping a pink head band over her bangs and heading out the door.

"Hey Mona Lisa, how's it!"

"Hi Mona, nice outfit!"

"Good morning Ms. Lisa, lovely to see you."

"Sup Mona, see ya on the court, kay!"

Calls and greetings sounded all around her as she walked. She had actualy gained some extra, good, attention, and now at least half the campus knew her or knew of her. She felt great.

"Good morning everybody!" She answered politely.

"Hey, hey, Mona!" Mikey bonded up to catch her, "Wuz up!"

Mona smiled, "Hey Mikey, you late for class again?" She teased.

"Naw, I still got," He pretended to look at his none existent watch, "Ten minutes."

This got a laugh out of her. In the short time she'd known the turtles, she'd grow fond of them, and they of her. Sure they didn't hang out much but that didn't mean they didn't see each other a lot in between classes. She found Mikey extremely happy, a little blank when it came to everyday thinking, but he was fun and obsessed with super hero comics, and pizza.

Leonardo was a different case, the complete opposite of his brother. Polite, calm, and level headed. He had common sense rare in male's his age, and a way of talking that was enjoyable. He also liked anything to do with Japan.

Donatello, well, she had hit it off extremely well with him. Especially since she discovered he was in her Physics class. Donnie was smart, gentle, intellectual and had an occasional smart aleck moment when it came to Mikey's constant questioning of nonsense. He loved any kind of tech, and was constantly tinkering, or talking about future inventions or present projects.

Raphael was completely different then all of them. Actually she had to say, out of all his brothers she knew him the least. All she had gathered so far was that he was a tough shell all over. He had a short temper which was usually worn away quickly due to Mikey's constant 'stupidity' as he called it. He didn't seem to care much about anything, and rarely smiled or even talked and if he did, it was usually a sarcastic comment to one of his brothers. Mostly Mikey though. Come to think of it, he hadn't really said more then ten words to her since she'd met him.

Huh... he was definitely a special case.

Mona shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts as Mikey waved his hand in front of her face, "What?" She looked at him confused.

"I asked you if you wanted to come home with us after school today." Mikey smiled good naturedly at her.

Mona blinked, "Oh... I'm sorry Mikey, I was just thinking hard."

"You do that a lot don't you." He teased.

She gave him a playful nudge, "Yah, as for your question, I'd love to. If your family doesn't mind."

Mikey let out a whoop and went shooting up the air, shocking Mona at the height of his jump.

"Great! The guys are gonna be so excited, wait 'til I tell 'em!" The bell rang sharply, signaling the end of his excitement, "Crud! Gotta go, see ya Mona!"

Before she could respond he ran down the hall and disappeared.

Mona chuckled and shook her head.

_**That** one would still take a little getting used to_.

* * *

><p>"Finally." Mona sighed as she left a tiresome class, "Time to relax." She picked up her bag and headed down the hall. A list of assignment she received today, running through her ever active brain.<p>

She continued to absently mumble out assignment, not realizing where she was headed, until she ran into someone else, they both stumbled backwards with a loud 'oof'

Mona snapped her head up in surprise, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I was distracted and-"

"Her! She's the one!" A voice snapped

Mona stared in slight shock. That girl from the ice cream shop. She was pointing an accusing finger at Mona as two other girls stared her down like she was dead meat.

"Um, Excuse me?"

"Yah, you better ask to be excused." A petit girl with burning green eyes, and golden blond hair cut to frame her face glared at her.

"I don't-"

"Kala told us all about it. Who do you think you are!?" She cut Mona off.

Now the poor lizard girl was really confused, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Oh, I bet." The blond girl spat out rudely as she pushed Mona aside and tramped past her with he orange haired girl and a brunet that looked Asian, and looked like she wanted to kill poor Mona Lisa.

"You'd better watch your step, or you'll regret it!" Blondie threw over her shoulder before turning down another hall.

Mona just stared after them, surprise written all over her soft green face, "Ok..." _That was weird._

* * *

><p>"Ok Where are they- aha! Hey Mikey!" Mona called after the turtle, she felt bad for being late but she had to go home and drop off her heavy bag and maybe change into something a little more presentable. She changed from her school outfit and threw on a pink top, a mid-drift jacket and a black knee length skirt with matching boots. Her hair was tied up in a messy pony.<p>

"Sorry Mikey, I took a detour." She smiled as Mikey waved it off.

"It's ok, come on, Leo and Don are already home, guess your stuck with me-"

Mona laughed as Raph smacked him upside the head.

Mikey rubbed the stinging spot and smirked, "Oh yah and mister no-body-wants-him-for-company. Sorry Raph, I forgot. You're just so forgettable." He dodged another swing and ran off with a taunting laugh.

Mona laughed again as she watched Raph frown at his brothers antics.

"You know, his actually pretty funny." She smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Raphael glanced at her, not entirely expecting her to say something to him but he shrugged it off.

"Yah, funny, if you find a thorn in your side funny." He snapped watching Mikey dance down the street like an idiot.

Mona shrugged, "Guess it depends on perspective." She said as if it was so obvious.

She started following the orange clad turtle down the walk, "You coming?" She asked absently over her shoulder, Raph just shrugged and followed her suit.

This was going to be one long visit.

But, it would probably be fun just the same.


End file.
